King Nothing
by Caointeach
Summary: Song-fic. avant le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort. Ginny, prisonnière, nous livre ses derniers mots et ses dernières pensées.


Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les protagonistes snt

Disclaimer : Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les protagonistes sont à J.K.Rowling et la chanson « King Nothing » à Metallica.

Spoilers : Quasiment aucuns, si ce n'est une partie de la fin du tome 7.

Bonne lecture ! (et n'hésitez pas à laisser une revieuw)

King Nothing

Wish I may

J'espère pouvoir

Wish I might  
J'espèrerais pouvoir avoir ça,

Have this I wish tonight  
Je le souhaite ce soir

Are you satisfied?  
Tu es content ?

Dig for gold  
Tu cherches l'or

Dig for fame  
Tu cherches la célébrité

You dig to make your name  
Tu cherches à te faire un nom

Are you pacified?  
Es-tu calmé ?

Lord Voldemort. Un nom qui inspire la terreur et évoque la Mort. Pourtant moi il ne m'évoque que de la pitié. Oh, ce n'est pas de la prétention de ma part, je sais qu'il est bien plus puissant que moi. Seulement je trouve qu'il est très mégalo, parce qu'après tout il n'est pas encore le maître du monde : Harry a encore toutes les chances de son côté pour le vaincre.

Jusqu'à présent tu as, il est vrai, réussi à entretenir ton contrôle sur la peur des gens,Voldemort, mais crois-tu que cela durera ? Si Harry te bat, crois-tu que les gens continueront de te craindre, ou te doutes-tu qu'il cracheront plutôt sur ta tombe ?

Jusqu'à présent tu as fait la une de la Gazette mais après tu sombreras dans l'oubli.

Et ça tu le sais. Mais tu préfères te voiler la face.

All the wants you waste  
_Tous les besoins que tu gâches_

All the things youve chased  
_Tous les buts que tu as pourchassés_

Tu ne connais pas tes limites. Ni celles des autres. Combien de Mangemorts ont-ils été massacrés pour tes illusions, tes mensonges ? Pour une victoire bien hors de ta portée ?

L'immortalité ? Laisse moi rire. Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire.

Tu n'as pas non plus trouvé le moyen le plus simple pour y parvenir.

Then it all crashes down

Et puis tout s'écroule

And you break your crown  
_Et tu brises ta couronne_

And you point your finger, but theres no one around  
_Et tu tends le doigt, mais il n'y a personne autour de toi_

Just want one thing

_Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose,_

Just to play the king

C'est jouer au roi

But the castles crumbled and youre left with just a name  
_Mais le château s'est effrité et il ne te reste qu'un nom_

Where's your crown, king nothing?

Où est ta couronne, Roi que dalle ?

Where's your crown?  
_Où est ta couronne ?_

Et maintenant je te vois douter, parce que tu sais que tu es tout seul.

Les Aurors sont trop nombreux et ton armée a été décimée. Tu n'es plus qu'un Roi qui règne sur un Royaume de cendres.

Un Roi sans peuple.

Tu vois, à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par s'y brûler les ailes. Et la chute n'en est que plus douloureuse.

Les gens n'ont plus peur de toi. Et moi non plus. Nous avons tous l'énergie du désespoir qui anime les condamnés.

Il n'empêche que ton jeu a brisé bien des vies… : Fred, mon frère, Remus et Tonks qui ne verront pas Teddy grandir, Maugrey Fol'œil, même Dumbledore, et Colin Crivey, si jeune… Comme moi.

Hot and cold

Chaud et froid

Bought and sold

Acheté ou vendu

A heart as hard as gold  
_Un coeur dur comme l'or_

Yeah! are you satisfied?  
_Ouais ! Tu es content ?_

Wish I might, wish I may

_J'espère pouvoir, j'espèrerais pouvoir avoir ça,_

You wish your life away

Tu regrettes la vie que tu as mené

Are you pacified?

Tu es calmé ?

Des personnes normales regretteraient tous ces massacres. Ton manque de remords est la preuve flagrante que tu es désormais dépourvu d'âme.

Tu t'es vanté d'être revenu à la vie mais es-tu sûr que tu aies vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler une vie ? Ou es-tu fou et bête à ce point là ?

Ne vois-tu pas la souffrance de tous ces gens à qui tu as arraché des êtres chers ? Pourtant tu devrais pouvoir le comprendre, toi qui a vécu dans un orphelinat, sans amour ni chaleur humaine…

All the wants you waste  
_Tous les besoins que tu gâches_

All the things youve chased  
_Tous les buts que tu as pourchassés_

Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais.

Moi j'en serais incapable.

Then it all crashes down

Et puis tout s'écroule

And you break your crown  
_Et tu brises ta couronne_

And you point your finger, but theres no one around  
_Et tu tends le doigt, mais il n'y a personne autour de toi_

Just want one thing

_Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose,_

Just to play the king

C'est jouer au roi

But the castles crumbled and youre left with just a name  
_Mais le château s'est effrité et il ne te reste qu'un nom_

Where's your crown, king nothing?

Où est ta couronne, Roi que dalle ?

Where's your crown?  
_Où est ta couronne ?_

Et tout ça c'est ce que je te dis, alors que tu te trouves en face de moi, baguette levée, et moi enchaînée.

- Vraiment, Weasley, tu me trouves pathétique ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point.

- Je trouve ça un peu fort de la part d'une gamine qui vit dans une porcherie. A ta place je briderais ma fierté et ferais profil bas.

- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion de ce qu'est la fierté, Jedusor.

- Je m'appelle Voldemort !

- Nom qui est tout aussi pitoyable que sont propriétaire !

- Il fut pourtant un temps où tu m'aimais bien, il me semble, Ginny.

- Et ce temps est révolu. J'ai été aveuglée, comme les autres mais je me suis réveillée.

- Dois-je en conclure que je ne te fais plus peur ?

- Exactement…

Huh!Wish I may, wish I might

Hey, j'espère pouvoir, j'espèrerais pouvoir avoir ça

Have this wish, I wish tonight  
_J'espérerais pouvoir formuler ce souhait ce soir_

I want that star, I want it now

Je veux cette étoile, je la veux maintenant

I want it all and I dont care how  
_Je la veux toute entière, peu importe comment_

- De toute façon Weasley, j'ai gagné mon pari. J'ai été plus loin sur le chemin de l'immortalité que n'importe qui.

- Ah oui, tu crois ?

Décidément tu n'as rien compris. Tu es loin d'être devenu immortel, puisqu'il suffit de détruire tes Horcruxes pour pouvoir te tuer.

Pourtant, l'immortalité c'est simple à obtenir : il suffit de mourir et on devient immortel éternellement.

C'est pour ça que mourir ne me fait plus peur…

Careful what you wish

Attention à ce que tu souhaites

Careful what you say

Attention à ce que tu dis

Careful what you wish you may regret it  
_Attention à ce que tu souhaites, tu pourrais le regretter_

Careful what you wish you just may get it

Ton vœux pourrait très bien s'exaucer, tu as juste la force de l'obtenir

Tu as quand même obtenu ce que tu voulais, tu es devenu quasiment un roi. Seulement tu as oublié quelque chose : ton royaume était aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes, et dans un jeu de cartes le roi n'est pas le plus fort. Il y a aussi l'as et le joker. Notre as était Albus Dumbledore, et il a été mis hors-jeu. Mais il nous reste notre joker, Harry, et lui est toujours là, debout, prêt à triompher.

Tu vois, Tom Jedusor, tu n'es pas le plus fort. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Parce que, vouloir être un roi, c'était viser trop bas.

Then it all crashes down

Et puis tout s'écroule

And you break your crown  
_Et tu brises ta couronne_

And you point your finger, but theres no one around  
_Et tu tends le doigt, mais il n'y a personne autour de toi_

Just want one thing

_Tu ne veux qu'une seule chose,_

Just to play the king

C'est jouer au roi

But the castles crumbled and youre left with just a name  
_Mais le château s'est effrité et il ne te reste qu'un nom_

Where's your crown, king nothing?

Où est ta couronne, Roi que dalle ?

Where's your crown?  
_Où est ta couronne ?_

- Bon, désolé Ginny, mais je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. J'ai encore un Elu à éliminer avant de me sacrer maître du monde sorcier et moldu. De toute façon tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

- Je sais.

- Et c'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ?

- aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cesser de vivre de me fait pas peur. Parce qu'on ne meurt pas aussi longtemps qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour se souvenir de soi.

- C'est quoi ça ? Tes dernières paroles ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux. Ca m'est égal.

- Très bien. Adieu Ginny…

Oh, you're just nothing

Oh tu n'es rien du tout

Where's your crown king nothing?  
_Où est ta couronne Roi que dalle ?_

Oh, you're just nothing

Oh tu n'es rien

Absolutely nothing

Absolument que dalle

Off to never, never land

Part au pays imaginaire

_- _Tu vois, Weasley, j'ai gagné . _Avada Kedavra !_

Maintenant je suis morte, mais avant je me suis quand même posé une dernière question :

Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné, au juste ?

Fin.


End file.
